Superstar Gray
by thekazeisblowing
Summary: It's a complete reverse. Gray is now a famous, talented, handsome and flirty singer. Then there's Juvia, unaffected by his charms. Everyone likes Gray, but why not Juvia? Gruvia (GrayxJuvia) fan fic! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Superstar Gray - Chapter 1**

**By: thekazeisblowing**

* * *

Read the role plays to know more stuff about the story or even spoilers :P

* * *

Kaze: Hello minna! I'm going to be writing about Gray becoming a famous singer and flirty and Juvia not affected by his charms whatsoever.

Juvia: Nani? Juvia loves Gray-sama...

Kaze: Not in this story! But it's ok. Things will be happier for you at the end. :)

Gray: So I'm this singer?

Kaze: Yes! I got this idea from listening you and Natsu singing BLOW AWAY.

Juvia: Gray-sama was awesome~

Kaze: I originally wanted Natsu as a duo with you but I thought that Natsu isn't the famous, flirty and serious type. So I ditched that idea. :P

Gray: Ha ha, Natsu lost! I win. So, the story?

Kaze: Oh right! Gommen! We'll begin now!

Juvia: Kaze-san doesn't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"New singer, Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail Records has became top 1 on the billboard charts with his new hit single - BLOW AWAY." The news reporter said.

It showed a little extract from his new music video for BLOW AWAY.

_We can blow away donna kabe mo buchiyaburi_  
_Omoi yuuki ni shite rising_  
_Blow away kurushimi sae norikoete_  
_Saikyou no kizuna wo shinjite_  
_Saikou no nakama to issho ni_

"We are extremely lucky to have Mr Fullbuster here with us today!" The interviewer said. It was a man and it looked like he was going to fan boy soon.

"Thanks for having me." Gray grinned.

"So, what was you're inspiration to this song?" The interviewer asked.

"Well, here at Fairy Tail Records, we treat each other as a family. That sparked up the inspiration to this song." He answered.

"According to your twitter and website, who is The Frozen Eternal Girl?"

"The Frozen Eternal Girl is a girl that will sing with me for the special track for my album. You must audition on my website and me and Fairy Tail Records will choose The Frozen Eternal Girl." Gray said.

"Your new single just reached No. 1 on the Billboard Charts. What do you feel?"

"Awesome! I feel like I've reached a new achievement. I have to thank my vocal trainer Ul and my enemy, Lyon Vastia in Lamia Scale Music." Gray said.

Juvia switched off her TV.

"Juvia! It was Gray Fullbuster on TV! GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Lucy squealed.

"Calm down Lucy!" Erza said.

"Lucy, please calm down. You're causing a racket." Wendy hushed.

"Sorry." Lucy said.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia will get the popcorn." She went out of her room.

"Lucy! It's Juvia's room, which means, her TV." Levy said, closing her book and taking off her glasses.

"Sorry minna. I guess I got a little excited, that's all." Lucy sighed.

Juvia came back with a bag of popcorn. "What do you guys want to do next?"

Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Levy were spending the night at Juvia's house. It's now 8:21PM.

"So bored." Lucy said.

"So am I." Levy said.

"Let's just listen to some music and read a book, okay?" Erza said.

"Ok!" Wendy got out her book.

Wendy was reading 'The Blowing Winds', Erza was reading 'The Red Knight', Lucy was reading 'The Star Shower', Levy was reading a book that reviewed her hiragana and Juvia was reading "Water and Ice'.

"Minna-san, Juvia wants to let all of you know that Juvia doesn't like Gray-kun." Juvia said, reading her book.

"I can tell, Juvia." Lucy said.

Erza accidentally dropped her MP3 player and her earphones dropped and the earphone plug open. Gray's voice filled the room.

"Erza!" Lucy said.

"Erza-san, Juvia doesn't like him. Please." Juvia pleaded. "Juvia doesn't like 5 Directions (This fan fic's 1D) either."

"5 directions?" Wendy's eyes grew big. "You don't like 5 Directions?"

"She doesn't. You didn't know?" Levy said.

"I just found out. Juvia, why don't you like boys singing?" Wendy asked. "It's romantic if they sing in front of you."

"Juvia doesn't know it herself. Juvia just doesn't like it. Juvia prefers girl singers instead. Juvia hates it when others scream when they hear the boy or boy band sing. The singers don't even know them and they haven't even seen them in real life or had a chat with them. Juvia thinks it's very strange how such love is even possible!" Juvia said.

"Juvia has a point." Erza said, muting her MP3.

"Wendy, that is why Juvia didn't squeal when Wendy gave Juvia a 5 Directions CD." Juvia explained. "Sorry to say this Wendy, but Juvia sold it. Juvia listened to the songs and Juvia hated their voices so much. Gomme ne, Wendy." Juvia bowed to Wendy.

"Daijobu, Juvia. It's my fault who didn't confirm if you liked 5 Directions or not." Wendy said and bowed herself.

Juvia smiled and patted Wendy's head. "Then Juvia and Wendy are sorry together."

"Hai!" Wendy flashed a smile showing her pearly white teeth.

"Ne ne Erza~ Are you going to audition to be The Frozen Eternal Girl?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe. What about you, Wendy?" Erza asked the little bluenette.

"No thanks! I'm completely faithful in 5 Directions." Wendy said, going to her bag to get out her white cat Carla plushie.

"Who gave you Carla?" Levy asked, stroking Carla carefully.

"Juvia gave Carla to me. She's such a dear friend. She's like my nakama! You all are like nakama to me." She smiled warmly that provided warmth to everyone's hearts.

"So, anybody want to have a discussion on romance novels? I got some." Levy grinned.

"Ok! Tell us!" Lucy agreed.

"Me too!" Wendy agreed.

"Fine, I'll join in as well, since everyone's so eager." Erza said.

"Juvia too!" Juvia said.

"Ok then. Let me start. Have any of you read '_Romance~_'?" Levy asked.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

"Then you guys know what happened to Rikka, yes?" Levy said.

"Oh yes. She married Makoto instead. I wanted her to marry Jun!" Wendy said.

"Same here! RikkaxJun is the best ship pairing ever in Romance~!" Lucy squealed. "They said that they might publish a sequel called '_Romance Duo!_" after the author is finished with her old series."

"Then have you read 50 Shades Of Gray?" Levy winked.

"50 Shades Of Gray?" Juvia echoed.

"Yep! All related to Gray Fullbuster. It's not much of a romance novel, more of a autobiography instead." Levy said. "Juvia, you should read this. This changed my mind about liking him, actually. You can borrow it in the public library but all of Gray's fangirls have reserved the book for 4 months! I have my own copy at home, Juvia. Do you want to borrow it Juvia?" Levy asked the other bluenette. "It will definitely change your mind about Gray Fullbuster. It worked on me and I'm not a big fan of boy singers as well. He's not that bad of a person."

Juvia scoffed. "No thank you Levy-san. But it was very nice to ask Juvia."

Levy pouted. "Fine! I'll pay you 3 dollars to read that book! You'll thank me that I forced you to!"

"Juvia doubts that!" Juvia said.

**~4 hours passed~**

"Minna, it's passed midnight." Erza said, looking at the bedroom clock. "Let's sleep now."

"Ok." Everyone chorused.

Juvia was the only who couldn't sleep at all. _Were all boy singers that bad? _These thoughts kept her awake. She decided to shut her eyes and forget about the singer.

* * *

Kaze: So... how was it?

Juvia: HOW CAN JUVIA HATE GRAY-SAMA?

Gray: Juvia, calm down please.

Kaze: Remember to fav and review minna! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Superstar Gray**

**By: thekazeisblowing**

* * *

Read the role plays to know more stuff about the story or even spoilers :P

* * *

Kaze: Hi hi minna! Kaze is back with a new chapter!

Gray: You seem very excited today.

Kaze: Yes, I was just so excited to write a new chapter for this fan fic!

Juvia: It better be Juvia liking Gray-sama, at least.

Kaze: No promises ***sticks out tongue*** but I'll try. But Juvia, no worries, there WILL be romantic scenes in the future.

Juvia: Well then, Kaze-san. What are we all waiting for! Let's read the chapter!

Gray: Kaze doesn't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Juvia's eyes were tired. She hardly slept because she was dreaming about Gray. She shook her head to try to get rid of her thoughts but it didn't work. She sulked when everyone was eating breakfast.

Erza seemed to notice Juvia's attitude. "Juvia? What's wrong?"

"She's dreaming about Gray, yes?" Levy said, scooping up the fresh cream from her waffle. Sher hid her smug smile.

Juvia blushed. "No no! Juvia was not dreaming about Gray-sama, Juvia was -"_  
_

"_Gray-sama_?" Lucy echoed. "When did you call Gray Gray-sama?"

Juvia blushed harder. She blinked her blue eyes innocently. "Juvia called him Gray-sama since yesterday."

"No, you called him Gray-kun, if I was right." Wendy said, giggling.

"Wendy! Juvia did not call him that!" Juvia blushed brighter than a cherry tomato.

"You're getting really red Juvia." Erza said.

"Fine! You all caught Juvia! Juvia was dreaming about Gray-sama." Juvia confessed.

"Ooooooo" They said, acting like primary school children seeing a boy and girl sitting next to each other.

"Stop acting like kids!" Juvia said.

"I thought you said that you hated him, like 5 Directions~" Wendy said.

"I changed my mind yesterday." Juvia said, eating a bit of waffle. "People change."

"Wow. When did Juvia start regarding to first person again?" Lucy wondered.

"Like I said, people change." Juvia said. She went to the kitchen to wash some blueberries and placed them in a bowl. She shared them out to all of her friends.

"So, today is Sunday. We got a whole day to have fun with. Tomorrow's school. Let's make the most out of this day!" Levy said.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed.

"My, my, why are you girls so loud in the morning?" Mrs Lockser said, bringing in the orange juice jug. "You can wake up the neighbours at this point!"

Mrs Lockser was a beautiful and elegant lady, a much mature version of her daughter. She had long navy hair and aqua eyes.

"Gomme ne, Okasan." Juvia said.

"Just remember to be more quieter, okay Juvia?" She said. "Who wants more orange juice?"

"Me!" Everyone said in unison. They all giggled together.

"Okay then. Cups out please." She poured orange juice in each cup. "So, today's the last day. What are you going to do today?"

"Shopping, or window shopping. Juvia said she'll teach us how to ice skate." Lucy said.

"I'm really excited to learn how to ice skate!" Wendy said.

"No Wendy, we all are." Erza pointed out.

**~At the Mall~**

"Look! Today they're having a sale! Let's go," Levy said. "We wanna go get some books as well."

"A-ano, Levy-san, remember when we went to your house - your room was filled with books..." Wendy said. "We had to sleep in the living room..."

"Aha ha ha..." Levy laughed slowly.

"Anyways, let's go!" Erza said.

They ran from store to store, going in and out of changing rooms, spending money and accidentally bumping into people plus saying sorry, chaos was everywhere!

Juvia stuttered around the stores, not knowing what to buy. She decided to walk around the store deciding. Without looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into a young man.

"Gomme na sai!" Juvia stuttered out, scared that the young man would get really furious at her.

"Hey hey hey, are you okay?" The young man said, the voice sounding like Gray Fullbuster.

"I'm okay." Juvia said as she looked up at the man's face.

His navy blue eyes met with her bright blue ones. Juvia instantly knew who he was. Gray Fullbuster.

"G-Gray?" Juvia's eyes widened.

"Shh!" Gray hushed. He clutched her hand and dragged her outside and to a small corner.

"Oi! Let me go!" Juvia demanded. The way that he clutched her hand was very familiar, but she couldn't remember who it was.

"What is your name?" Gray asked her, his eyes focused on her.

"W-w-why should I even tell YOU?" Juvia said, refusing to answer his question.

"Just. Tell Me. Please, I beg of you" Gray pleaded.

"Fine, if you want it that much. My name is Juvia Lockser. Nice to meet you." She said, blushing slightly.

"Juvia! You're her!" Gray hugged her tightly. "I'm, so sorry for leaving you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"" Juvia said, suffering from the hug.

"We used to be best friends in kindergarten remember? I told you I'll come back after I have finished releasing my first single, remember?" Gray smiled.

"I-I, Juvia doesn't remember." Juvia's eyes turned dark.

"Then I'll tell you. You MUST remember. If not, I'll break apart." Gray's eyes became sad and full or emotion.

"Please tell Juvia." Juvia said.

**~Flashback~**

_In Magnolia Kindergarten..._

_"Stop bullying him!" Juvia yelled._

_"Ha, how can Juvia stop us, huh?" A bunch of boys said._

_"I'll use my rain to stop you!" Juvia yelled out and rain started to fall._

_"DAMN IT GLOOMY JUVIA! THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!" The boys shrieked. They all punched her and mud got on her skirt._

_"Suits you right." The boys ran away._

_Juvia's tears fell but she tried to fight the tears away._

_"Are, you alright?" Juvia asked the injured boy._

_The boy was hurt really badly, blood everywhere, purple marks appearing on his skin, his hair drenched of rain..._

_The boy shivered of the rain._

_"Stop, rain!" Juvia commanded and the rain stopped._

_"What's your name? I'm Juvia Lockser." Juvia smiled at the boy._

_The boy seemed to smile back. "I'm called Gray." He noticed at the teru teru bozu hair clip on her hair. "I love teru teru bozu. Your teru teru bozu is the nicest I've ever seen."_

_Juvia was shocked. This was the first time somebody liked her teru teru bozu. She blushed. "I can make one for you. It's my favourite activity to do."_

_Gray grinned. "Thanks, and anyway, thanks for helping me back there, Juvia." He stood up and ran inside. "I'll see you soon!" He waved goodbye._

_Juvia's heart was pounding._

_~1 Month Later~_

_.: On The News :._

_"Revolutionary singer Gray Fullbuster has participated in the most intense singing competitions in all of Magnolia."_

_~3 months Later~_

_"Juvia!" Gray yelled out._

_"Nani, Gray?" Juvia asked._

_"I'm moving to a new city where I can sing forever!" His eyes sparkled._

_"M-m-moving? Juvia was never aware that Gray was moving..."_

_"It's ok Juvia! After I release my first single when I turn 15, I will come back for you and you will be my Frozen Eternal Girl." He grinned._

_"Juvia will wait for you, so come back soon!" Juvia yelled out._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Juvia, remembers, Juvia remembers you now!" Juvia said. "Welcome back!" Juvia reached out and gave Gray a big hug.

"I'm back, so you won't need to worry." Gray smiled at the bluenette.

* * *

Kaze: So... how was it?

Juvia: It's okay~

Gray: The ending was pretty nice.

Kaze: Chapter 3 out next week! Remember to fav, follow and review! Aligato minna, have a great week! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Superstar Gray - Chapter 3**

**By: thekazeisblowing**

* * *

Kaze: So sorry! I have missed like 5 chapters and the reason why is because I've been very busy with school. T^T And I've been having a severe writers block when it comes to writing Fairy Tail. Please forgive me for not updating weekly. Now, I cannot promise to update weekly. :(

Gray: Took us all waiting. Come on Kaze. Chapter please.

Kaze: Hai hai.

* * *

Juvia and Gray had a great chat to link with each other after a lot of years.

Juvia's mobile rang.

"Hello, this is Juvia."

"Juvia! Where are you?" Lucy yelled.

"Juvia's with Gray- Juvia means a friend!" Juvia said.

"Did I just hear the word Gray?" Lucy asked.

"No no, you didn't. I'm very very sure I heard the word Gray." Lucy said. Lucy had very good hearing, extremely sharp. "Anyway, you switched back to third person?"

"There is nothing wrong with Juvia wanting to change." Juvia said. "Where are you right now?"

"In H&M. We're looking at the make up here."

"Okay, Juvia will meet you there. Bye." Juvia hung up.

"So..." Gray said.

"Juvia needs to meet up with her friends now - Wait! Do you want Juvia's number?" Juvia asked.

"Sure. Pass me yours and I'll pass you mine." Gray said.

They exchanged phone numbers.

"Okay Juvia. I'll see you next time!" He smiled brightly.

Juvia felt herself going all pink. "Bye!"

She ran all the way to H&M and met her friends.

"What took you so long?" Erza asked.

"Oh... Juvia met up with an old friend so we had a chat. We exchanged phone numbers, which was why Juvia was late." Juvia said.

"My legs hurt." Levy said, bending her knees.

"Do you wanna go to Starbucks for some drinks? It's on me." Erza said.

The girls looked at each other. "Yes!" They chorused.

Juvia has Earl Grey tea, Erza had Chamomile Tea, Wendy had a Vanilla Frappuccino, Lucy had a mug of Hot Chocolate and Levy had Mango juice.

Juvia calmed down, until she saw Gray.

Gray noticed Juvia and said hi.

Erza looked up from looking at her phone.

"Are you Gray-"

"Shhh." Juvia hushed.

"Why is Gray here?" Levy whispered.

Lucy looked up and saw Gray. Her eyes turned into stars. "OMG! OMG! IT'S GRAY-"

"Shhhhh!" Everyone said.

"Ah... sorry. Is this really Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm going your school, Magnolia High, yes?" Gray said.

Wendy stopped sipping her vanila frappuccino.

"Just so you know, 92% of the girls that go there have boy singer fandoms." Wendy said. "If you're gonna go there, you must be mentally and physically prepared. You might be bombarded with love letters in lockers, girls stalking you, boys ambushing you, etc. The singer, Leo, his stage name as Loke, came here before but he got ambushed, stalked and he didn't have any privacy. To be honest, I think he had a thing for Aries..."

"But Aries is really cute!" Levy said.

"That's true. Anyway, back to topic. Just be careful." Wendy said. She gave Gray a look that made him know that she wasn't kidding. It was like a warning. "Because I love 5 Directions, so I know what the scenes look like- it's chaotic."

Lucy took a sip from her hot chocolate. "I like your voice, but there are some major fangirls that will do _anything__,_ _anything_ to see you or chat with you. You're lucky that none of us are those girls."

Gray nodded. He's seen it before. His mobile rang. He immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"How can I help you?"

"Oh! Okay, I'll be right there."

"Sorry guys, I have to go back to the studio." He said.

"Ok then." Juvia said. "Please call Juvia!"

Gray laughed. "I'll be sure to do that!"

* * *

Kaze: Awfully short I know. Sorry about that! T^T Please review, follow and fav.


End file.
